Last Beautiful Guy
by Vampire Tenshi Kage
Summary: Yaoi fic inspired by a Matchbox Twenty Song. If ya don't like yaoi-leave it alone!


Ahh, another song-fic. This here one is an unofficial sequel to Drops of Jupiter. This is about the situation referred to in said fic. If you never read it, don't worry. It has little to no bearing on this one. Blah Blah, I own nothing nowhere. Even if I made millions a year, I'd own nothing (the government, I tell you, that's the problem...) If you don't like yaoi or don't know what it is and don't really wanna know, then click on the back button and we'll all be happier. You've been warned.   
  


Anyway, the song is Last Beautiful Girl, by Matchbox Twenty- off of Mad Season.   
  


The Fic-   
  


Last Beautiful...Guy.   
  


Why? That's all I'm wondering now. Why did this have to happen? What's this? This is the story of how I've gotten the royal screw (again) in my life. Except this time, I can't bounce back so well. This time, it's worse than before...   
  


This will all fall down like everything else that was 

This too shall pass and all of the words we said 

We can't take back.   
  


Heero. Yuy. Two words that cannot fail to conjure such emotion in my life. Never has one person managed to heal me and hurt me all over again so badly. I've lost so many, but this hurts as much as losing the Father and sister Helen... I've been played! I've given him everything! I only asked for love! I would have done anything to make him happy. I guess that's what my problem was. I couldn't make him happy enough...   
  


Now every fool in town would've left by now 

I can't replace all the wasted days 

The memory of your face-can't help thinkin'   
  


Okay, the story... Things between us had been a bit rocky. Fights happened often, where none happened before. He never wanted me around much anymore, and I demanded to know why. He never said anything. He told me he was just confused... I believed him. I believed the lies he told me about the places he had to go and that he wanted to take things a bit slower than they had been. Who says you can't fool death?   
  


Maybe if we coulda kept it all together 

Where would we be 

A thousand lost forevers 

And the promises you never were giving me 

Here's what I'm thinking   
  


A random visit to Relina's proved to be the straw that should've broke me. I wander in 

to find the lovely sight of my lover and the Peacecraft...*ahem* girl... "bangin' on the bathroom door" to quote Shaggy. I was devastated, crushed and other such adjectives. They both knew I love....loved Heero. I had been duped. I ran and packed at home immediately. I took my dog (German Shepard by the name of Max) and high-tailed it to Trowa's place. Heero found me and wanted to 'talk'. I wanted none of it... I just wanted it all to go away.   
  


It won't be the first- heart that you break 

It won't be the last- beautiful guy 

The one that you wreaked- won't take you back 

If you were the last beautiful guy in the world   
  


He said he wanted to talk about 'us'. What us? There was only me and the illusion of him... I wanted him back so badly, but that would be stupid. I know now how it is. He eventually said he'd find me when I'd listen and be reasonable. How typically Heero... And I traveled to Quatre's house. Nice place to stay, if you keep in mind that forty armed fighters frequent the same place and are very protective of the owner. I told Q a little bit about what was going on, but he and Trowa were having their own deal. I'd also like to point out I helped with that situation too! But, anyway, I felt intrusive after they resolved themselves, and I am now residing with Hilde, again. Good old Hilde... She's the sister I've always wanted. I burdened myself onto her and she told me to talk to the one pilot I hadn't tried. That's you, Wu-man.   
  


Tell me one more time 

How you're sorry about the way 

This all went down- you needed to find your own space 

You needed to still be friends 

Needed me to 

Call you if I ever couldn't keep it all together 

you'd comfort me 

Tell me but forever 

And the promises I never should have believed in 

Here's what I'm thinking   
  


~*~*~   
  


Duo scanned the hand-written letter that would travel to Wu Fei. It was true, every word 

was true in his pain filled justification. He was with Hilde, she was on earth visiting a friend. They both agreed to help Duo awhile. They also both agreed he should talk to someone. Hilde suggested Wu Fei, why Duo could not figure out. But, to save himself some grief, he obliged the girl. The sun had played peek-a-boo at him for hours, hiding behind fat winter clouds. In the gardens of Hilde's friend, Duo passed many hours. Mostly, he pondered and cried. Not much else to do, according to him. 

Goldfinches darted to and fro from sunflower to sunflower, pecking seeds. The sunflower heads had been dried earlier in the year and now served as great winter-time bird feeders. The bench Duo sat on was cold and wet, conveying that same sensation to his butt. He didn't care. Dark clouds rumbled pass and Duo felt they accurately portrayed his mood, clouded and gloomy. Duo put his letter aside and stood to pace a bit. 

"I'm not allowed to love. That's gotta be it. Everyone I've ever cared about had either died, or betrayed me. But, whose to say I don't deserve it? NO! I don't deserve it! I don't deserve to be led along falsely, then crushed!" Duo shouted to the plants. He turned his eyes heavenward. "Is this my punishment for killing? Is this what I get for being death? Am I to be cursed and scorned!?!" 

The tears he fought every day came again. This time, he didn't have the strength to fight them. They fell like scalding water down his cheeks, burning the cold flesh. Duo clenched his fists. He felt alone. It reminded him of an old article in a Reader's Digest from 1981 about a part of a speech M*A*S*H star Alan Alda gave at a graduation- 

'No matter how loving or loved we are, it eventually occurs to most of us that deep down inside, we're all alone. When the moment comes for you to wrestle with that cold loneliness, which is every person's private monster, I want you to face the damn thing. I want you to see it for what it is and win'   
  


Well, I know I'm alone. Now, Hawkeye, how do I win? Because I'm more lost than I even thought a person could be... He sniffed and rubbed red eyes weakly. He knew he needed to forget about Heero, but that was something he knew was extremely hard to do. Just when Duo thought, for the millionth time that week, that things would most likely get worse before they got better, they got worse.   
  


It won't be the first-heart that you break 

It won't be the last beautiful guy 

The one that you wrecked - won't take you back 

If you were the last beautiful guy in the world   
  


Heero Yuy, in all his spandex glory, walked into view. Duo hastily dried his eyes and steeled himself. Heero sported a grey trench coat that almost made him blend in to the wet winter landscape. Almost. 

Duo seemed to become a statue, not moving at all. Heero stopped a few feet away and set his measuring gaze on Duo. The cobalt eyes of Duo hardened as they bore scrutiny from Yuy. 

"Is this where you stay now?" Heero stated in his monotone, neutral voice. 

"For now." Was the crisp reply. 

"I need to talk to you, now that you've had time to think." 

"Really? Oh, I thought maybe you cared. Opps, wrong. What do you want now? To physically break me, to finnish the job?" Duo muttered sarcastically. 

"There's no need to be like that. You do realize it's not over, don't you?" 

Duo glared a moment before saying, with venom, "You can't mean that! You just don't, you can't! I figured you must really love her. It makes sense anyway. I mean, it can't be more obvious. You must be happy now, fun day and night, I suppose." 

Heero only glared a moment before muttering, "If you were hurt that badly, you should have called and we could have talked about it." 

"Talk about it? Oh, so you figure you give me the cold shoulder a while, I'm thinking you don't care about me and that it's over! Now, after the fact that you've done the dirty with Relina, you want to say that it's not over! Heero, you are so wrong! Call you? I'll be damned if I'll ever call you again!" Duo had to use every ounce of training to keep from running and finding a good crying place. He was going to stick it through, and see it to the end, whatever that may be. 

"You don't have to get hysterical. Now I just want to say that I think my thinking has been wrong lately. I didn't know what I thought when I ignored you, and I don't know why I ever considered Relina, or anybody else." 

" 'Anybody else'? What do you mean by that?" 

"I dated Dorothy awhile. That too, failed. Catherine wasn't too happy after the third date. Is that enough information for you?" 

"Plenty..." Duo muttered. Deep down, part of him screamed that he should just shut up and grab Heero in a passionate embrace. The more logical part pleaded that if he did such a thing, Heero would only hurt him again. 

It's over now-And I've gone without 

Cuz you're everybody else's guy 

It seems to me- you'll always be 

Everyone else's guy   
  


"Heero.... I realize something very logical and important." Duo encouraged the logic of his mind to take the situation over. 

"What's that?" 

"You're a slut. You hurt me. You damn well know what happened would hurt and you're trying to convince me that you love me when you seem to have a problem with commitment. I'm not gonna listen to your garbage anymore. Even if I still loved you, which I do- and that's more than you deserve at the moment, I wouldn't stay with you. Go away!" Duo stood his ground and was prepared to face Heero down. Heero stayed silent a moment, and looked upset. That's a first. Duo caustically thought. 

"Duo......I...." Heero actually looked like he was ready to cry over it all. By this point, Duo convinced himself he didn't care. He did, but he wasn't gonna tell himself that... 

"No. Heero, leave. If you won't, I will." Duo only waited a sec, then turned and left. His walk was slow, deliberate.... He tried to show a confidence he didn't have and a poise he'll never posses. It worked, however, because Heero didn't say a word. If Duo would have looked back, he would have seen Heero's expression of horror and the tears streaming from his eyes. But, that's a big 'if'. Of course, Duo didn't turn, didn't stop walking until he was in his room...   
  


This will all fall down 

Like everything in the world 

This too must end 

And everything else that was 

We can't take back   
  


~The End~   
  


Hope ya'll like that one. 

Let me know what ya think, 

be kind.....review..... 

No Da!   
  


^,_,^ 

VTK 


End file.
